A Chocolate Adventure
by ThePotatoBlog43
Summary: When a woman from our world finds herself in her childhood movie she decided to go with the story and maybe catch a certain candy man's eyes.
1. Chapter 1 delicious dreams

I'm sitting down on what looks like grass in a room of...candy? It looks familiar.

It has a chocolate waterfall, or a chocolate-fall, candy trees and mushrooms, buttercups? I keep walking down the path when I come to the chocolate-fall and I sit down leaning on a tree. I close my eyes and listen to the rushing chocolate when I hear footsteps. I open my eyes and see….

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

I open my eyes and look at my alarm. 'this thing is annoying' I turn the alarm off and go downstairs and make coffee. When I'm done I go back to my room and put on a black tank top, a rainbow sweater and some black ripped jeans. I leave my hair down after brushing it and look at my phone to see 2 missed messages from...


	2. Chapter 2 unknown number

"Speaking"

'thinking'

-text-

* * *

An unknown number? 'Did my friends get a new phone or something?' I open the message. (Unknown=U)

-U: if you could would you go to your favorite movie?

U: and what is that movie?-

I hesitate 'what if this is a prank?' I decide to answer.

-Me: yes.. my favorite movie is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!-

I put my phone down and I go downstairs and make toast. When I'm done eating I put my shoes on and walk back upstairs to see they already answered.

-U: well then…I bid you good luck!-

'What does that mean?' Before I can answer I saw a blinding light and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

I woke up in a very uncomfortable bed I looked around to see a familiar little boy with blonde hair "where am I?" I asked then I realize where I am 'that is what that message meant...cool'

"Your at my house! My mom found you when she was walking home, you had a bag with you too" he said pointing at a backpack and a suitcase next to the bed "you were out for a few days and this was in your hand"

he hands me my phone and I look at him "thanks" I turn on my phone and I see I have WiFi and full charge! "Sweet!" I yell and I see Charlie with what I'm sure is his mother "thank you Charlie" they look at me with confusion then Charlie speaks "I never told you my same" I realized what I said and tried to think an excuse.

"I want you tell the truth" Ms. bucket says holding on to Charlie's shoulder, I nod my head and go on my phone and search up the movie then I show them, "I'm not from here, I'm from a world where your future or past is a movie" Ms. Bucket looks at the movie picture Charlie then at the Charlie right next to her "is that movie fictional or non-fiction?" Ms. Bucket asked still looking at the movie picture

"I'm my world it's fake in this world it doesn't exist" I answer "I do have a question to ask" Ms. Bucket nods for me to continue "has there been anything big going on with wonka bars?" she shakes her head


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Situated

'that means that the story hasn't started yet, but when does it start?' i look at them, Charlie looked confused and Ms. Bucket was thinking. "Maybe you can help Charlie understand..and probably the grandparents?" I saw Charlie was about to say something but he stopped, Ms. Bucket nodded and pulled Charlie out with her.

I got up and grabbed the purple backpack, there were 2 ripped black jeans, some headphones, a stack of money, and a pill bottle with a note. I looked at the note and the pills.

_Welcome to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! _

_As you can see you have a suitcase and a backpack with clothes that you didn't pack, I did that. I saw you like sweaters so in your suitcase you will find 2 dark blue sweaters, 2 purple sweaters and 2 rainbow sweaters, 2 beige skirts 2 pairs of socks a pair of black flats. Also in your suitcase you will find a hairbrush, a toothbrush and toothpaste, some hair bands, and dark purple hair dye, I saw you hair was losing its color so I gave you more. The pills are for your sleeping problems, as you know this is the 1971 movie with gene wilder, you are 1 month before wonkamania happened. I bid you good luck! -Destiny_

I looked through the suitcase and found everything they said and put the backpack on and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodnight Charlie

And I see Charlie sitting next to the grandparents "hey Charlie" I said with a little wave walking to him, the grandparents all looked at me and waved. "Who is this Charlie?" Grandpa joe asked looking at Charlie while the others were looking at me "she's that girl mom found on her way home, the one from the other world, her name is.." Charlie pauses "What is your name?"

"My name is Melody Otori" I said "nice and this is Grandpa George, Grandma Georgia, Grandma Josephine and Grandpa Joe" when their name was called they waved and I waved back, "dinner is ready" Ms. Bucket said putting bowls of cabbage water in front of everyone. I looked at the bowl and started eating.

~Time skip to later that night~

Everyone was asleep except for Charlie and me. "Good night Charlie" I said quietly, I was about to walk out when I felt a tug at my sweater. I turned around to see Charlie let go of my sweater, "can you sing me a song please?" He whispered, I nodded and thought what song to sing. "I'm gonna sing a really good song I love very much, ok?"

He nods.

_Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three _

_Come with me_

_And you'll be _

_In a world of pure imagination_

_Take a look _

_And you'll see_

_Into your imagination _

_We'll begin _

_With a spin_

_Traveling in the world of my creation_

_What we'll see_

_Will defy explanation _

_If you want to view paradise _

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Want to change the world_

_There's nothing_

_To it_

_There is no life I know_

_To compare with pure imagination _

_Living there _

_You'll be free_

_If you truly wish to be_

_If you want to view paradise _

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Want to change the world _

_There's nothing _

_To it_

_There is no life I know _

_To compare with pure imagination _

_Living there _

_You'll be free_

_If you truly _

_Wish to be_

I look down to see Charlie asleep, "good night Charlie" I pat his head and walk out.


	6. Chapter 6 It Starts

_3 weeks Later_

I have been here for 3 weeks and I've gotten very close to Charlie and his family and they've gotten very close to me. I got a job at Bill's Candy Shop and it's not that bad but I know it will be when Wonkamania starts.

I was restocking the shelves when a bunch of kids came running in and bill got the usuals, I thought nothing of it until he got out a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar out. A kid asked how Mr. Wonka makes the candy and I knew that wonkamania was about to start.

When bill was done singing I saw Charlie in the window sadly walk away, I smiled knowing that he was gonna get the change of his life.

~time skip~

I got home from work to see Ms. Bucket making cabbage water, I sat down next to the bed. 'The movie has started already, that means work will get bad, those children will get their tickets and Charlie will be depressed, during that time I've got to make sure I don't go crazy' I thought.

"Melody are you ok?" Grandpa Joe asked me, his voice full of concern, I looked at him, "Yeah, I'm just thinking" I said looking at the other grandparents,"About what?" They all asked at the same time, "you know how I said I'm from a place where this is a movie?" They nodded "well the movie started" they look at each other.

"Well can you tell us what's gonna happen?" Grandpa Joe asks but I shake my head "I rather not" I said. We sat there for a few minutes until grandma Josephine spoke "Charlie's late".

"He works to hard for a little boy, He should have some time to play." Grandpa Joe says. "Not enough hours in the day. With you four bedridden for 20 years...it takes work to keep this family going" ms. Buckets says.


	7. Chapter 7 Nothing's Impossible

"If only his father were alive" grandma Josephine said thoughtfully 'I wonder what happened to him' I thought "Josephine you might want to wake the other grandparents, Charlie's almost home" when they woke up grandma joe said "soon as I get my strength back I'm gonna get out of this bed and help him"

ms. Bucket looks at him before finishing the cabbage water, "dad, in all the years you've been saying you're going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot on the floor" ms. Bucket says.

"Well maybe if the floor wasn't so cold" grandpa joe retaliates

I hear the door open and Charlie enters. "Hi everybody!" He greets.

"Hello Charlie!" I said with a little wave

He comes over and hugs me "Hi melody" he turns around and goes to the grandparents "Grandpa George, Grandma Georgia, Grandma Josephine, and Grandpa Joe!" He looks at Grandpa Joe's bowl "is this your supper, Grandpa?"

"Well, it's yours too, Charlie." Grandpa Joe said looking at the cabbage water then to Charlie.

"I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough!"

The grandparents look at him with shock, I smile. "Charlie get the bread out" I said looking at his bag knowing that he has the bread ignoring the looks of confusion from the grandparents.

"Sometimes I forget that you know what's gonna happen" Grandpa Joe said shaking his head. Charlie looks at me with confusion before asking "but I thought you only know the movie?".

"The movie has started Charlie, now get the bread!"

He nodded and opened his bag to revealing a loaf of bread. Everyone, even though they knew, were surprised. "Charlie, where did you get this?" Ms. Bucket asks

"What difference does it make where he got it? The point is he got it."

"Its first payday." Charlie said handing the bread to Ms. Bucket

"Good for you, Charlie. We'll have a real banquet" Ms. Bucket stated proudly, putting the bread on a plate on the table to cut it up. Charlie gave her the rest "Mom..? Here's what's left. You keep it. Except for this" he said holding up a small coin, walking over to Grandpa Joe, holding the coin out, "from now on, I'm going to pay for your tobacco."

"No one's going to pay for it, Charlie. I'm giving it up"

"Joe" I look at him "take it, your gonna need it later"

"Go on, Grandpa. Please take it." Grandpa Joe nods and takes the coin.

-later that night-

I was sitting on the grandparents bed when Charlie came and sat down and started talking, "after I finished my paper route, I was in front of Wonka's. There was this strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at the Factory. Just before he left he said, 'nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out'."

"And right he was, Charlie. Not since the tragic day that Willy Wonka locked it." Grandpa Joe said

"Why did he lock it?" Charlie asked looking at me then at Grandpa Joe.

"Because all the other chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies, dressed as workers! To steal Mr. Wonka's secret recipes. Especially Slugworth. ..oh, that Slugworth, he was the worst! Finally Mr. Wonka shouted, 'I shall be ruined! Close the Factory!' And that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The Factory started working again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Mr. Slugworth, could steal them."

Charlie looked at him before stating "But Grandpa, someone must be helping Mr. Wonka work the Factory."

"Thousands must be helping him."

"But who? Who are they?"

"That is the biggest mystery of them all." They both looked at me "do you know?"

"Yes But Charlie will find out and so will you" they looked at each other before Charlie said "But going in that Factory will be impossible" I looked at him 'really?' I breathed "yeah and traveling into a movie is impossible, yet I'm here!..Charlie" he looked at me "yes?"

"Nothing is impossible, Charlie"

—

**Hi! im gonna try to write longer chapters for you! and if you get the reference you get a cookie! **

**see you next time! -ChocoCake**


	8. Chapter 8 Becoming Family

I'm at home when Charlie walks inside and looks at me with a happy face 'aww he's like a little brother'

"It's Wonka's Competition" he nods and I turn the tv on

-"And now, details on the sudden announcement that has captured the attention of the entire world. Hidden among the countless billions of Wonka Bars are five gold tickets. And to the five people who find them will come the most fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of chocolate, and as if their wet not enough, each winner before he receives his prize will be personally escorted through the top secret chocolate factory.."-

"They're all crazy!" Grandma Josephine said looking up from her knitting setting it down next to her.

"Ssshhh! The man's a genius! He'll sell a million bars."

-"by the mythical Willy Wonka himself. The amount of chocolate involved in this competition has relighted the imagination to incite candy eaters and all citizens around the world"-

Charlie looks at Grandpa Joe "Grandpa, do you think I've got a chance to find one?"

"One? I'm counting on you to find all five!"

"One's enough for me" he said turning to me "am I gonna get one?" I looked at him 'I can't tell him yet' "I will let you find out yourself...just don't get your hopes down brother" he looks at me in surprise and i realized my mistake "I..um-I..I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by Charlie hugging me.

I slowly hugged back "you can call me that if you want" he let go and Ms. Bucket came in. "What's going on here" and I bushed. "She called me brother!" Charlie said noticing my embarrassment.

Ms. Bucket looked at me "melody?" I look at her "do you think of us as you family?" I nod. "Then you can call us your family!"

I look at her "really?" I look at everyone else and they nod 'I finally got a family who loves me' "thanks" we all turned back to the tv.

-"Already we have reports coming in that the response is phenomenal. Wonka Bars are beginning to disappear from candy store shelves at a rate to boggle the mind. Truly it is incredible the way that Wonkamania has descended upon the globe. While the world searches, we watch and wait, wondering where the pursuit will lead and how long the spirit of man will hold up under the strain"-.

—

I hope this satisfies you for now!

-ChocoCake


	9. Chapter 9 Wishes Come True

It has been a week and Augustus Gloop already got his ticket. We are celebrating Charlie's birthday today and I was walking home and decided to go see Wonka's Factory. I never went there and I really wanted to see it in real life.

When I got there I could smell the chocolate and it smells amazing! I've never had a Wonka Bar and if this is how it smells, it probably tastes amazing! I stood there for a while but then walked home.

I got home to hear various happy birthdays, "Melody your late" Ms. Bucket- Mom said "I know I passed by Wonka's Factory today and I had to pick up Charlie's present" I told her.

I watched Charlie open the presents that mom, and my two grandmas gave him.

"And here's a little gift from grandpa George and me." Grandpa Joe said giving Charlie the wrapped Wonka Bar.

"I think I know what this is" he opens the gift to find the Wonka "it is, a Wonka!"

"Open it, Charlie. Let's see that golden ticket."

"Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

"It's not fair to raise his hopes" mom scolded Grandpa Joe 'it really isn't, but have your hopes high anyway' I thought.

"Never mind. Go on, open it, Charlie. I want to see that gold."

"Stop it, dad"

"I've got the same chance as anybody else, haven't I?" Charlie asked

"You've got more, Charlie, because you want it more. Go on, open it."

He looks at us for a quick second "here goes" he turns his back and opens it "I've got it!"

A couple of excited shouts came out "Charlie stop playing" I said watching him turn around "fooled you, didn't I. You thought I really had it."

"Never mind, Charlie. You'll find one."

"Here, everybody have a bite"

Multiple protests were heard, Charlie turned to me "have you ever had a Wonka Bar?" I shook my head "then here have some! you cant live your life wothout having one!" he held some out for me and I took it, it tasted amazing! "Wow, it's really good" they all laughed

"well here is my present" i gave him a bracelet that said :_I Love You: _"it matches mine!" i held up my bracelet that said :_To The Moon And Back: _"do you like it?"

he nodded and hugged me "thanks melody!"

-later that night-

Everyone was asleep "Good night Charlie" i said patting Charlie's head "see you tomorrow" I started walking out.

"Melody" I turned to look at him, "yes?"

"Can you sing me another song please?"

"Of course I would!" I sat down at the end of the bed "what song?"

" you can choose"

"Ok" I breath in and started singing.

-_Who can take a sunrise _

_Sprinkle it with dew_

_Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two_

_The candy man_

_The candy man can_

_The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love _

_And makes the world taste good_

_Who can take a rainbow _

_Wrap it in a sigh_

_Soak it in the sun to make a strawberry lemon pie_

_The candy man _

_The candy man can _

_The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love_

_And makes the world taste good_

_Willy Wonka makes _

_Everything he bakes _

_Satisfying and delicious _

_Talk about your childhood wishes _

_You can even eat the dishes _

_Who can take tomorrow _

_Dip it in a dream_

_Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream_

_The candy man _

_The candy man can _

_The candy man can 'cause he mixes it with love_

_and makes the world tastes good_

_And the world tastes good _

'_Cause the candy man thinks it should…-_

Charlie is asleep, I smile "goodnight Charlie" I walked out to see the grandparents still awake, I started blushing "you heard me?" They nodded.

"You have a lovely voice dear" Grandma Georgina said

"Really?" They nodded "thanks, well goodnight".

-time skip-

It was about a week after mike t.v. Got his golden ticket, I keep telling Charlie he will get his chance but he doesn't believe me. In one week it was gonna be Friday,October 1st!

I was awoken to grandpa Joe and Charlie talking, as I walked over to them and sat down, "what's going on here?" Charlie had a Wonka bar in his hand.

"Grandpa Joe got a Wonka bar using his money I gave to him for tobacco."

I looked at grandpa Joe "told you, you were gonna need it" he shakes his head "yeah yeah, go on ,Charlie open it!" He quickly opens it to find a ordinary chocolate bar, no gold ticket, " you know, I bet those Golden Tickets make the chocolate taste terrible.

We both hug "it's alright Charlie, you are going to get that ticket, I promise! Now of to bed" he gets off the bed and goes to his own room.

-time skip again-

It's two days until the 1st and I got home right when the tv was turning on.

-That's it, that's it!. It's all over! The Wonka Contest is all over. The Fifth and Final ticket has been found, and we've got a live report coming in directly now from Paraguay, South America.

Ladies and gentlemen, it is finished, the end has come. The fifth and final golden ticket has been found right here in Paraguay. The finder is lucky Alberto Minoleta, the multimillionaire owner of gambling casinos throughout South America.

Her is the most recent picture of Alberto the happy finder, the man who has finally put an end to Wonkamania for all the world-

"Turn it off. Well that's that. No more golden tickets"

"A whole lot of rubbish, the whole thing"

"Not to Charlie it wasn't. A little boy's got to have something in this world to hope for, what's he got to hope for now"

"Let's not wake him" I look at her "he is not asleep" I said going to his room and walking next to his bed to see him crying "hey Charlie, you alright?" He looked at me "you said I would get one, there are no more tickets left" I pay his head before sitting down.

"You still are ,Charlie! When you least expect it, good night Charlie." And with that I left, i look at them before writing a note and went to bed.

-time skip-

I was restocking the shelves when Charlie came in "hey Charlie! You want the biggest right?" He nodded. I turned and grabbed a scrumdiddlyumptious "here this is the biggest!"

"Thanks!" He gave me the coin and started eating, fast "hey, hey, hey, take it easy. You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it like that" he nodded and started to leave "bye!"

"Bye now" I waved, I turned around to grab a Wonka Bar, I smiled I looked behind me to see Charlie "you want one for Grandpa joe?"

He nodded "here have a regular Wonka Bar this time? And wait here before going outside!" He looked at me but didn't question it.

I went in the back and took my apron of and found bill "hey I'm gonna go home early, something happened with the grandparents." He looked at me before looking at the clock "ok, see you tomorrow"

'Yeah, tomorrow' I waved at him and found Charlie waiting "let's go!"

We walked outside to see a commotion near the newspaper stand, I saw Charlie run behind a man, he ran to me and opened the bar to find the gold ticket.

"I told you" he was about to say something when he was cut off by a woman pulling him away into the crowd, I got on the other side and grabbed Charlie's hand, we both started running until we got to the tunnel where I stopped him.

"Give me the ticket, you need to find another way home ok?" He handed me the ticket "is something gonna happen in there?" I nodded and he ran the other way "see you at home"

"Bye Charlie!" And I walked in the tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10 getting started

As I was walking down the tunnel I put the ticket in my pocket. Suddenly i was stopped when "Slugworth" walked out, looking at me with confusion "Your not the boy"

"Yeah and you're not Slugworth either." He looks taken aback "I know what your doing, I know who you work for, I know who you are, and I know why Mr. Wonka did this competition. See you tomorrow mr. Wilkinson"

He looks shocked and walks away.

I nod and keep walking till I'm home, Charlie was next to the bed

"see! Melody show them the ticket" Charlie said

I pulled out the ticket and sat down, I watched as Grandpa joe got out of bed, he and Charlie did there musical number and was stoped by mom announcing that tomorrow was the tour.

I was walking to my bed when I heard my name, I turned around to see charlie and Grandpa Joe looking at me "yes?"

They looked at each other when Grandpa joe spoke "will you accompany Charlie tomorrow?" I stood there "but I thought Grandpa joe wanted to go"

"No, you go. You are his sister, you know what's gonna happen and can probably help Charlie! And you want to see Mr. Wonka right?" I nodded "are you sure you want me to go Charlie?"

"Yes! Please come with me, Will you?"

I ran and hugged Charlie, spinning him around, I let him go and looked into his eyes "thank you Charlie! It's a dream come true! If I can't meet the actor, I'll meet who he played!"

"What happened to the actor?" Charlie asked

"Well, I'm from 2019...gene wilder died in 2016.."

They looked shocked "well...ignore the sad stuff, you need to get ready! Tomorrow is the tour!" Grandpa joe said. We nodded and went to Charlie's room.

"Charlie, on my way home I ran into Slugworth…"

-time skip-

I finished telling Charlie what "Slugworth" would've said if Charlie was there "you don't have to if you don't want to" he nodded and laid out his clothes.

He got into bed "good night Charlie." I kissed his head

"Can you sing a song again?"

"Yeah, which one?"

"pure imagination?"

I nodded and started singing.

-meanwhile- unknown POV.

I watched as mr. Wilkinson walked in looking shocked "Willy, the last ticket winner, I never told him the deal, instead there was a girl, she knew I wasn't actually Slugworth and she knew I was working for you." I nodded and he left.

'I wonder who she is..and how she knows my plan?'


	11. Auther's Note!

Hello Beings! I'm Baaackk!

I know I haven't been updating for a while and I have my reasons..but I will try to start updating by the end of the week! I might rewrite some of the chapters!

See Ya'll next time! Byeeee!


	12. Authors note

Hello fellow beings! I know I haven't updated for awhile and I WILL start updating again. I think I might rewrite this story? I don't know, fall break is coming up and I'm gonna update this story and the one on wattpad, this one first though. I also might start writing weird books for randomness and stuff, I might do oneshots soon! Y'all need to choose characters from these fandoms.

Phantom of the Opera.

Harry Potter.

Avengers.

Doctor Who.

I'm gonna let y'all choose and make sure you say which character.

I will not do smuts..yet.

I will do gay stuff if y'all want me to.

I will do reader x character.

That's all for now! Byyee!


	13. Guess What? It's An Authors Note!

Im sorry I haven't updated is so long, I don't think I'm feeling this story anymore. Im gonna rewrite it! It will be the same story and plot but multiple changes! With an new cover too! one of my friends on wattpad makes really amazing covers! Go check her out! Her account in LeiaV. She writes amazing books! Also check out my book on wattpad! My account is ThePotatoBlog43. Over winter break I will rewrite this story and other things! I might also write that oneshots book!

Thats All! Bye~


End file.
